Kickin It: Kerry Addition
by xFaithfulSkyx
Summary: Jack and Kim were together but Jack was the one and only bad boy of seaford and the best blackbelt at the BLACK DRAGON DOJO! All he does is hurt kim and all she has to fall back on is Jerry so what happens if the two of them are unwillingly volunteered for a Black Dragon Summer Camp. Will this show their bad side and will this bring out the best or will it break their friendship?
1. HURT

Kickin It: Kerry addition

This is my first story it will be about Jerry and Kim not just a friendship but more so please review and no hate.

~KIM~

Me: Really Jack why do you act like this?!

Jack: Me?! What about you, you never come over anymore are you cheating on me or something?

Me; Im not cheating and ive been busy with school and the dojo and just family stuff

Jack: Then i think we need a break cuz being with you blondie is hurting my reputation at the Black Dragons.

Me: Fine (tearing) But its not a break we are over, I just dont know you anymore you are just so different from who you were you never used to act like this, i dont know what is wrong with you, we used to be so in loved that someone literally had to pry our lips apart i dont want to see you ever again! (storms out)

~1 month later~

That was what it was always like... WAIT im so rude hi yall im Kim Crawford let me tell you about myself well i have honey blonde hair with bright bluish green eyes, im currently single and plan on staying that way for a while, my ultimate best friend is Jerry Martinez. We have been best friends since kindergarden. My best girl friend is well me i guess i dont really like any of the girls at my school like Donna Tobin, Grace Oher, and Lindsey Collins. Currently Donna is dating Jack and Grace is dating Jerry so i loose out on both situations. I got a call from Jerry...

~JERRY~

Grace: Hey baby... we need to talk about something

Me: What is it... you can tell me anything

Grace: Well i kinda slept with Jack...

My mouth dropped and i could feel tears starting to form in my eyes but i blinked them back.

Grace: Baby your not mad are you... baby?

Me: No im not mad... but i just dont think i can love you anymore.

with that i walked away. Thats when i called Kim.

Kim: Hello?

Me: Hey could I come over please...?

Kim; Well Jerry... you cant right now.

Me: Why is everything okay?

Kim: Ya... Just not now okay?

Me: No its not okay Kim i really need you right now we are supposed to be there for eachother like i was their for you the thousands of time Jack hurt you and now you gonna say that i cant come over when i really need you!

**i hope you guy liked it will try to post another chapter tomorrow.**


	2. Is this love?

_**IS THIS LOVE?**_

_~KIM_~

Myabe Jerry is right he has always been there for me.

Me: Jerry please dont yell, look you cant come to my house but i can meet you at our spot.

Jerry: Okay, im sorry for yelling its just i really need you right now.

Me: Its ok. Can you meet me in 10?

Jerry: Yes. See you then.

Our spot is this little pond that we stumbled upon when we were 7. Its behind the park hidden in back of a few boulders.

Needless to say weve had alot of sad and happy memories back there.

Me: Jerry?

I looked and saw him hunched over crying.

Jerry: Kim, please dont look at me.

Me; Oh dont be like that whats wrong?

Jerry: G-Grace s-she c-cheated on me.

Me; What with whio?!

Jerry: My ex-bestfriend J-Jack.

Me: Oh no he didnt. who does he think he is. imma whoop his little sorry butt.

Jerry: Kim please leave it... oh ya Rudy wanted to see us.

Me: Well he can wait right now we have more important things.

I brought Jerry into a hug and he cried for about 20 minutes then we left to Rudys.

~JERRY3~

When we got to Rudys he looked really pissed off.

Kim; Rudy we are here.

Rudy; Well its about damn time.

Me: Chill yo, we got caught up in school.

Rudy: Im sorry its just since we lost the last tournament because Jack left well i kinda made a bet tha if our dojo won against the black dragons then they would have to go to our summer camp but we lost so you two have too-

Kim: Dont say it...

Rudy: Youll have to spend the summer with the Black Dragons...

Kim: And you said it.

Rudy: You leave tommorrow.

Me: I barely have time to pack yo, if you gonna look this good you gotta pack a bunch of stuff.

I heard Kim giggle and i flashed her a smile.

Me: Walk you home?

Kim: Sure.(smiles)

I walked her home then started to pack. When i woke up i heard banging on the door.

Me: Ugh KIM! Why you here.

Kim: We gotta go...

_**Hey guys so i know this is short but i promise it will get longer.**_

_**STAY TUNED TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT.**_

_**ILL POST TOMORROW P.S THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS:) **_


	3. Could This Be?

**_HEY GUYS ITS ME SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO: Cure Celestial.  
_**

~JERRY3~

We got off the plane to Oklahoma City.

Kim: I love it here.

Her southern accent showing through with her honey blonde hair blowing with the wind and her bright eyes glowing with the sun.

Kim: JERRY!

Me: What?

Kim: Did you hear me?

Me: No sorry. What you say?

Kim: Nevermind! (she snapped)

That was weird:/

~KIM~

We got off the plane and i saw Jack with Frank:/

I was talking when i noticed Jerry just starring at me spaced out.

Me: JERRY!

Jerry: What?

Me: Did you hear me?

Jerry: No sorry.

Me: Nevermind! (I snapped)

Just then Jack and Frank came over.

Frank: Hey Blondie;)

When i heard blondie i snapped and flipped his fat ass.

Me: Dont you ever call me that!

Jerry literally pulled me off of him. I felt my cheeks get red when he wrapped his arms around my waist... KIM CRAWFORD do you love your best friend? No you were just angry.

Jerry: Kim snap out of it lets head to our cabbin.

**Hey guys so its not as long as i wanted but i decided to make a cliff and plus my mom made chicken and im hungry hehe.**

_**WHATS GONNA HAPPEN IN THE CABIN AND WILL LOVE SHOW OR WILL JACK AND KIM GET BACK TOGETHER?**_


	4. IS THIS THE BEGINNING?

**_HEY GUYS ITS ME I FELT BAD FOR NOT POSTING.  
_**

~JERRY~

We got to the cabin which we don't have much luck today cuz we share with Jack and freaking Frank!

Kim: Why does god hate me?

Me: Kim dont worry he cant hurt you anymore than he has.

Kim: Thanks Jer:)

I wrapped her in a bear hug. One thing you should know is that im real tall or shes just short cuz when i hug her im tall enough to rest my chin on her head:)

Kim: I don't know how much more hurt i can take.

Me: I know Kimmy I hate seeing you like this.

Kim: I think im just gonna give up on love.

Me; Hey we can be forever alone buddies cuz after Grace i just can't go through that again.

I flashed her a smile. She looked up at me and smiled.

Frank: Are we interrupting something?

Jack: I think they were having a lovey time in here.

Kim: What do you want!

Jack: Geeze, after all we been through you gonna treat me like this?

~KIM~

While i was hugging Jerry i couldnt help but feel sparks he rested his head on mine and i could feel my stomach turn then my face get red then Jack and Frank walked in.

Jack: Geeze, after all we been through you gonna treat me like this?

Me: After all WE (emphasizing the WE) been through how about all that you put me through huh! Jack did you ever think about anybody else but your damn self! I cried myself to sleep i sometimes still do-

Jack: Awe little Kimmy not as tough as we thought you were...(laughs)

Me: I really hope that you find someone who will put up with all the cheating you put me through-

Jerry: Whoa back up you never told me he cheated. Bro she loved you and you put her through hell, I told her every night that you weren't worth it, she always said that there was something about her that she knew she loved but Kim im sorry i just dont see it.

Jerry got in Jacks face.

~Jerry~

I got in Jacks face i was so mad 1. he slept with my girl 2. he then put Kim through hell 3. he also cheated.

Jack: Get out of my damn face!

Me: Oh sorry does this piss little Jackie off.

Frank: Get him Jack.

Ty: Boys!

Kim: TY!

There was something about the way Kim looked at him that got me worried. She grabbed my arm and hid behind me.

Me; Ty.

Ty: Whats wrong Kim.

Kim: ...Nothing...

Ty: I hope both of you will be attending dinner this evening in 2 hours.

Me: Ya we'll be there.

They all left but Kim still hid behind me.

Me: Kim...

Kim: What Jerry i was holding you back geeze calm down not like i was scared of Ty or something.

She was lieing through her teeth but I decided not to push any further. Besides 2 months here she is bond to tell me sometime. She let go of my arm.

Kim: I'm taking a hot shower.

Me: Ya okay.

I started to unpacked my bags pulling out this picture frame Kim had made me in 9th grade. In the picture we were side by side. she had her arms around my waist and i had one arm around her. If you didnt know we were best friends you'd a though we were dating. I looked at my phone and my screen saver was bother of us hugging at Homecoming right after Jack dumped her so I told her i'd go. She looked so beautiful that night her beautiful in shape bo-... JERRY MARTINEZ STOP IT! You can't fall for your all time best friend it could and will ruin your relationship. Just then she walked out. Her hair beautifully curled and she just looked amazing...

_**HEY GUYS AND GALS THANKS SO MUCH SO HERES THIS CHAPTER AND IDK IF IMM GONNA POST ONE TOMORROW CUZ ITS HALLOWEEN AND I'M GOING TO A PARTY SO I POSTED TWO AND FRIDAY NIGHT I'LL POST AGAIN HOPE YOU LIKE... I'M GONNA TRY TO MAKE IT LESS DIALOGUE OR SOMETHING IDK I'LL THINK ABOUT IT.**_


	5. I put your picture away

**_HEY GUYS ITS ME I MAY BE A LITTLE SLOW I JAMMED MY FINGER SO ITS SWOLLEN AND ITS WRAPPED BUT ILL DO MY BEST SO HERE IT IS:]  
_**

-KIM-

I walked out of the shower and saw Jerry sitting on the bed unpacking.

Jerry: Kim! Do you remember this photo?

I looked at the picture and saw me and him at my 16th birthday party he had just shoved the cake in my face so that night we had a cake fight then he spent the night.

Me: YES! You still have this?

Jerry: Yea, why wouldnt i girl please.

I giggle at him then he flashed me this perfect smile with his cute dimples showing then i caught myself starring... hehe oops:/ We got to the dinner table then Jack came and sat right next to me ... great.

Jack: Hey Kim could I please talk to you?

ME:... Uh... Yea... Sure

I wasnt sure what to to say so i said sure and flashed him a slight smile.

Me: What do you want to talk to me about Brewer?

Jack; Kim... I'm sorry for everything i've done to you, I promise that i've cleaned up my act... I'm getting ready to leave the Black Dragons after this Camp.

Me: How do I know you aren't lying again?

Jack: I promise, I'm not seeing you with Jerry made me see how much I miss that cute smile, your beautiful hair, and how you care so much.

Me: Then why did you do all that stuff to me?

Jack: I've had some one like you who cares so much so I figured I could do what ever the hell I wanted and you'd take me back, but now I realize I can't and I miss you.

Me: I miss you too, Jack, But i don't know.

Jack: Then lets take it slow.

Me: Alright.

I gave him a peck on the cheek and he and i walked back hand in hand.

-JERRY-

Kim got up and walked away with Jack, I was assuming he was gonna ask for her back, but I knew she wouldnt take him back. I smiled when I saw her but that smile and happiness turned into a frown and anger. I got up and started to walk away.

Kim: Hey Jerry where ya goin?

Me; Uhm.. Im not hungry. You and Jack back together?

Kim: Ya.. We are taking it slow though.(smiles)

Me: Oh.. Good.. I guess.

Then I waled away and went to sleep... That same night i heard pounding on the door only to look out the window and see Jack and Kim making out...EWW...She's supposed to be mi- WAIT... What and i talking about! I felt my eyes water up.

Kim: Love you too Jack...

Jack: Love you babe.

I pretended like I was asleep as they walked in and layed in the same bed that made me sick. The next morning i woke up to them making out again and giggling. Thats when they all left. I got up out of bed then I put her picture away, sat down and cried. I never thought that I would fall in love with my best friend.  
All of a sudden the door burst open with Kim and Jack making out.

Me: Yea... Kim that's taking it slow.

Jack: Hey back off... we're in love.

Me: Is that what you told Grace when you slept with her.

He got in my face and usually when he does his I back away not looking for a fight.

Jack: You gonna back down?!

Me: Nope!

Jack: Ye- what!

Me: Why would I you took Grace away from me and I don't want you taking Kim away from me.

I said it as calmly as possible.

Jack: Kim... Who would you like to go with?

Kim: Of course you Jack.

Me: Really Kim i was there for you when he wasn't we've been through more than anyone else has I can't believe you would do this but guess what Kim... I put your picture away, sat down and cried today.

Jack: Isn't that sweet.

Me: But dont worry I wouldnt want you to waste your tears on me like I wasted mine on you... Don't come crying to me when he hurts you again..Goodbye Kim..

I walked out of the room.


	6. THEY DONT KNOW US

_**HEY GUYS ITS ME SORRY IF THIS IS SHORT I HAVE A REALLY BAD COUGH AND TOMORROW I HAVE TO GET UP EARLY BUT UM... YA HOPE YOU LIKE.**_

_**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT!  
**_

_**-JACK-**_

Hey guys im Jack yes I am Kims current boyfriend it was real easy to get her back. All I had to say was that i love her and ill change my ways and all that shit.

Ty: Hey Kim.

Kim: Ty.

Me: Geeze Kim try to be nice.

Kim: Sorry, I gotta go babe bye. (kiss)

Me: Bye see you tonight?

Kim: Ya.

-**KIM-**

I can't believe i lost the one person that actually cared, Jerry. I thought maybe he wouldn't care so much but he did and i cant believe he hid my picture.

Me: Hey Jer.

Jerry: Kim... It's Jerry.

Me: What! I always call you that.

Jerry: Ya i know its just i realized i'm only gonna let true friends call me that.

Me: What how am i not a true friend?

Jerry: You're never there for me, and you don't tell me anything.

Me: I was there for you with Grace.

Jerry: No you weren't, I miss her so much and I don't see how you can't see that.. my god Kim then you get back with the man who slept with her I just don't know you anymore.

Me: FINE!...Don't talk to me ever again... I HATE YOU!

Jerry: Goodbye Kim.

Then he left I can't believe i said i hated him i could see him blinking back tears.

**-JERRY-**

I can't believe I loved her.

Me: Ty can I talk to you?

Ty: What is it?

Me: It's about Kim... I just need you to...

_**WHATS GONNA HAPPEN SORRY ITS SHORT BUT I JUST CANT STOP COUGHING!**_

_**MORE... REVIEWS?!  
**_


	7. My best friend

HEY YALL ITS ME I'LL BE PROBABLY POSTING TWO CHAPTERS TONIGHT SO UHH HERE IT IS

PREVEOUSLY ON _**THEY DON'T KNOW BOUT US.**_

_**-JERRY**_

I can't believe I loved her.

Me: Ty can I talk to you?

Ty: What is it?

Me: It's about Kim... I just need you to...

_**THAT GIRL'S MY BESTFRIEND:**_

Ty: What about Kim?

Me: Well I was wondering if I could change cabins?

Ty: Yes… may I ask why?

Me: It's just cramped in there.

Ty: Ya.. go pack your stuff and ill have a new cabin by the time you are done.

Me: Thanks.

I walked out and noticed something odd. I turned the corner only to see what I thought was an animal was actually Jack and GRACE! Making out.

Me: I have to tell Kim. (whispers)

I ran to the cabin and saw Kim sitting on her bed.

Me: Kim… I saw Grace and Jack kissing.

Kim: Shut up Jerry.

She got up and slapped me.

Me: Ow…. Fine but when you find out don't come running to me.

I walked to my side and started to pack.

Ty: Jerry I got you a new cabin.

Me: Thank you so much.

Ty: You bunk with Kai.

Me: Great thanks.

I walked in and immediately heard fighting from ouside.

-Kim-

Jack walked in and was in a terrible mood.

Me: Whats wrong baby?

Jack: Why does something always gotta be wrong?

Me: Calm down I was just asking.

Then he stromed out yelling and screaming.


	8. HELP! :(

HEY YALL ITS ME IM NOT REALLY FEELING THIS STORY ANYMORE BUT DONT WORRY IM NOT GETTING RID OF IT COULD SOME ONE MAYBE ADOPT THIS FROM ME (ACCEPT IDK HOW TO DO THAT HAHA) UHM YA PLEASE HELP! IM GOING TO START A NEW ONE.


End file.
